


retorik

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: shingeki no kyoujin
Genre: Angst, Mungkin, bisajadi, foramu, fsnki, hehehehehhehehhehehe, hiks, maafabal, rivetra, snk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille tak perlu menunggu sebuah jawaban—bukan karena ia tidak suka menunggu, namun karena pertanyaan miliknya bersifat retorik—tidak memperoleh jawabannya pun, seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya. Benar begitu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	retorik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime
> 
> warn : ooc, typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain
> 
> a/n :  
> akhirnya eehhehehehe ;;;;w;;;; ini buat ka amuuu <3 yeyyyy <3 btw maaf ya abal dan ini bikinnya kilat di kelas LOL dan btw ini pertama kalinya di fandom snk dan bikin rivetra orz dan untuk fakta-fakta lainnya di ff ini aku ngarang bebas lol #digampar dan ugh aku memang perlu sering-sering baca biar ningkatin(?) diksi sih................ya...............begitulah #heh semoga berkenan ya ka amuuuu ehe owo'

Rivaille bukanlah jenis manusia yang bersedia merelakan tenaganya untuk menunggu—semua orang tahu itu. Karena baginya, takdir itu mutlak. Dan dia tidak pernah ingin menunggunya.

Seberapa pun pahit hidupnya pada detik ini, dia tidak ingin menunggu keajaiban terjadi di masa yang akan datang—yang dia inginkan hanyalah sekarang. Maka dari itu, Rivaille tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan segala situasi yang ia hadapi. Pilihannya hanyalah sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

“Selamat sore, kapten.”

Ucapan perempuan itu—setahun lalu, masih menggema di benaknya.

Kemudian suara cangkir yang bersentuhan dengan meja kayu menggugah mata laki-laki itu—yang awalnya terpejam, memikirkan berbagai macam masalah yang memenuhi otaknya.

“Minum dulu teh itu. Kau perlu istirahat.”

Rivaille masih enggan menyentuh cangkir putih yang masih tergeletak di hadapannya itu, sampai pada akhirnya, pemandangan seorang perempuan yang ada di seberang meja membuatnya tak mampu untuk menolak.

Wajah dari sosok seberang itu mengisyaratkan, bahwa Petra telah memikirkan dirinya, lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Dunia itu lucu.

“Kapten, bagaimana pendapatmu jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu?”

Pertanyaan yang sangat berlawanan dengan sosok Rivaille—yang menganggap urusan percintaan itu di urutan kesekian dari hidupnya—meluncur bebas dari mulut perempuan yang berumur lebih muda dari seorang yang ia sebut ‘kapten’ tersebut.

Rivaille awalnya enggan untuk membahas masalah yang ia anggap tidak penting seperti itu. Namun, dia memang sedang jenuh dan sepertinya butuh pembicaraan yang ringan.

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali membahas masalah yang tidak pernah ia bicarakan sebelumnya, bukan?

“Aku akan mengabaikannya.”

“Hahaha Kau memang seperti itu,” tawa kecil Petra yang seakan sebelumnya sudah menebak-nebak jawaban dari lawan bicaranya itu kemudian disambut dengan sorotan mata Rivaille ke arahnya, yang membuat suasana sedikit berubah. “Jadi, kau akan menerima cinta seseorang yang seperti apa?”

Laki-laki bertubuh tidak tinggi itu menyeruput tehnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, “Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.”

Masih dalam sikapnya yang biasa, perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu tersenyum. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya nampak berubah tatkala dirinya mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya memandangnya dengan serius—lebih tepatnya sangar, yang sudah menjadi ciri khas laki-laki berpredikat kapten tersebut.

Laki-laki itu kemudian meminum teh hangatnya kembali, menghibur diri dari suasana canggung pada dirinya.

Ternyata membicarakan hal seperti ini tidak seringan yang ia duga sebelumnya.

“Aku harap kau bisa sesegera mungkin memikirkannya, kau sudah hidup cukup lama. 25 tahun, ‘kan?”

Rivaille bahkan tidak tahu pasti berapa umurnya sekarang.

“Tapi itu bukan urusanmu, Petra.”

“Memang.”

Gadis itu sangat menyadari hal itu. Hanya saja, dia terlalu memikirkan orang lain.

Orang lain yang istimewa baginya.

“Kau aneh.”

“Karena kau.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Ti … dak. Lupakan saja. Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya—”

“Aku tidak suka menunggu.”

Petra menghela nafasnya. Ini memang salahnya sendiri telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak tepat pada orang seperti Rivaille.

“Kapten! Kapten Hanji menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di ruang bawah tanah.”

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu, membuat kedua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sana.

“Baiklah.”

Terbawa suasana yang baru lagi. Rivaille beranjak dan pergi dari ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk rapat antar kapten tersebut.

Dia semudah itu melupakan pembicaraannya—yang belum terselesaikan—bersama Petra.

Dan penyesalan itu datang setahun kemudian; setelah nyawa perempuan itu terengut dan raganya tak berada di sampingnya lagi.

Tidak ada lagi yang menghidangkan teh di sore hari yang jenuh.

Tidak ada lagi sosok manusia yang memberikannya penyegaran dari masalah-masalah dunia—yang terus menerus memenuhi pikirannya.

Tidak ada lagi obrolan yang dirasa aneh baginya dan rasa penasaran yang menyelinap.

Rasa penasaran itu—sebenarnya pada saat itu dirinya sendiri bertanya-tanya;

_“Apakah maksudmu, kau menyukaiku?”_

Rivaille jelas tak perlu menunggu jawabannya—bukan karena ia tidak suka menunggu, namun karena pertanyaan itu bersifat retorik—tidak perlu ada jawabannya pun, seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya, bukan?

**-end-**


End file.
